The present invention relates to a security mount. More particularly, it relates to a security mount for securing at least one computer and at least one piece of peripheral equipment to a surface.
Security mounts of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such security mount is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,961 to Browning. The patent to Browning relates to a computer terminal work station that includes a selected grouping of modular drawer, file and shelf units which are fastened together. However, the patent to Browning does not teach means to prevent the theft of the computer terminal and periphral equipment from the work station.
Another such security mount is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,149 to Hirose et al. The patent to Hirose et al relates to an electronic enclosure connecting structure. The patent to Hirose et al teaches electronic equipment enclosure connecting structures which are directly connected at portions near the corners of the sides of the enclosures. The interconnecting cable extends through the connected corner portions. However, the patent to Hirose et al does not teach means to prevent the theft of a computer terminal and peripheral equipment from the enclosures.
Finally, a further such security mount is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,881 to Witten et al. The patent to Witten et al relates to a connecting and alignment mechanism for cabinet modules which must be accurately aligned and connected one to the other. However, the patent to Witten does not teach means to prevent the theft of a computer terminal and peripheral equipment from the cabinet.